


Voidling

by Okumatte



Series: The Void Series [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hybrid - Freeform, Pseudoscience, Punnery, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumatte/pseuds/Okumatte
Summary: Dear Diary: Today my mom ejected me from the only home I've ever known. Immediately afterward I crashed into a skeleton and possibly gained his mistrust? I was a bit too distracted by the feeling of the wind and humidity to really pay attention though. Why did mom eject me from the void?In which a being gets thrust into the underground and a skeleton gains a strange charge.As for the series - this story is completely separate but the entire series shares some lore about voids. The other works in the series are more explanatory and are less story based, while this part of the series is pretty much the opposite - it contains mostly story and only some explanations. Feel free to read the other parts if you're interested, but know that they are separate.TLDR - no need to read other stories in series.





	1. Hope the situation doesn't rattle your bones

**Author's Note:**

> Bam! New story. Sorry it's short. I think most of my first chapters are going to be that way.
> 
> Feel free to comment if you see any grammatical errors - I proofread myself so I'd appreciate it!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3  
> And as always, hope you like it!

Black. That was all she saw. Well, that’s not to say she hated it. She had been here since she was born after all. Everything she needed had been provided by her kind, caring mother since the beginning of her time here. Well, there had been her father but he couldn’t really get anything from outside the void, could he?

And so here she was, bored out of her mind. She had played so many games, read so many books, and had learned so many things since she got here. How old was she? Well, since the void had a different version of time, did it really matter? She lived here for so long it didn’t matter anyway. Adding in the fact that she was half monster added even more ambiguity to her age - did age even really matter to monsters? Maturity was the only thing that mattered when it came to age. Even though she wasn’t fully an adult, she wore a non-striped shirt. She was older than most of the monsters alive after all! It didn’t matter if she hadn’t hit monster puberty yet.

So she decided to sleep. Best to just lay there for a while and nap. Some people said that giving one’s brain a rest could give them an epiphany after all, so maybe a rest was just what she needed to finally figure out what to do.

____________________

Well, this was not how she wanted to wake up.

Why was mom ejecting her from the void? She was far too disoriented for this shit.

As her mom ejected her, all she perceived was an _I’m sorry, I love you_ via soul communication and her own subsequent grunt of being hit, a startled ‘oof’, as she was ejected into the real world - a place she’d never been - and landed on something that was a mix of a soft and hard.

“What the hell just happened?” she groaned, sitting up.

“you’re asking me?” a voice rung out below her. She quickly removed herself from the living being below her.

“Oh man. sorry! I was just.. um.. ejected from the void and I feel really bad about landing on you,” she awkwardly apologized, not bearing to look at the being out of pure shyness.

“heh, it’s alright. no skin of my _bones_ ,” he chuckled. She finally decided to look at the stranger who she just happened to fall on.

_Oh…_ she thought _it’s Sans. Now the joke makes sense…_

“Oh, nice to meet you… skeleton man?” she sounded unsure. She couldn’t tell him that she knew him; it would be too awkward. Instead, she just pretended like she didn’t know him in the least. No way in hell was she telling anyone that she had been watching people through the void windows her mom had materialized when she was way too bored of everything else.

“names Sans, kid. sans the skeleton. now, would you mind telling this bag o’ _bones_ why you landed on me after I went through the void?”

“Oh, I, uh… lived there?” she said, embarrassed to admit she lived in such a place.

“lived there? not sure how you managed that, seeing as you look like a human. where’d you get all that food?”

“My mom kind of got it for me?”

“your mom is in there too? she didn’t come out with you kiddo. you sure you’re not telling a _fibula_?” he seemed skeptical. Great. She had made Sans skeptical. She was never going to gain his trust now. Well, then again, gaining said skeleton’s trust wasn’t her goal at the moment. She was trying to figure out how the hell she ended up here. And why everything felt weird. She felt… uncomfortable?

“No, no, no lies here,” she said, distracted by the strange sensations around her. “But seriously what is this weird… movement against my skin? And why does it feel… a bit… sticky maybe? That seems like the right word. Sticky.”

Sans looked at her strangely. “movement? you mean...the wind? And I guess it’s kind of humid and a bit warm in here, so that would explain the stickiness.”

“Huh, well now I know what those sensations feel like. Buuut, I really want to go back home. However…” she squinted as she thought. There must’ve been a reason that her mom ejected her. They had lived together so long and there was only one reason she would have to get out and it was… oh dear. Oh dear. She hadn’t thought about that in all of her panic from falling on someone, embarrassing herself, and subsequently gaining the mistrust of the goddamn judge of the underground.

She must’ve started monster puberty.


	2. Scape-goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick trip through the ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo..... updates that take forever but aren't very long. :|
> 
> Gahh... for some reason my chapters are always really short. Like damn. And I take forever to update too. Double damn.
> 
> *Apologizes profusely for sucking*
> 
> *looks left*  
> *Has homework to do*  
> *looks right*  
> *responsibilities stare me in the face*  
> *Ignores homework and responsibilities*

She abruptly stood up. “We need to go Sans.”

“you sound a bit _winded_ there buddy. you got _sun_ where to be in a hurry?” he said as he gestured towards the light above. Great, just great. She had landed in the ruins. She didn’t have time for this.

“Yeah, I’ve got a _sticky_ situation on my hands. But seriously, I need to get to the lab. Need the machinery there. Need to run some tests. All that jazz.”

Sans stared at her skeptically. “buddy, I don’t think you’re _exam_ ining your situation. You probably won’t be able to get into the labs.”

“You want this universe to obliterate itself?”

“uh….no?” Sans was still skeptical of her. Greeeeat. Well, there was no reason to trust her after all.

“Then I need to get there. Also, I’ll need access to someone’s dimensional box. You might want to advise people to pull all of their stuff out of there soon too. Some crazy stuff is about to go down.” Sans just looked really done with her. He probably thought she was bat-shit-on-a-bagel crazy, but she didn’t care. She had shit to do ASAP.

“well...I’m going to leave then. you have fun with...whatever it is you’re doing.” He turned away, activated his magic and...nothing. Nothing happened. He kept trying and she heard him grumble ‘what the hell?’ under his breath.

“It’s not going to work, my _skele_ friend. I’m afraid you will have to a _void_ your shortcuts for now.”

He just sighed in annoyance and grumbled half-heartedly. “let’s just get through the ruins...”

They were most of the way through and he was sweating up a damn storm. She was still distracted by the strange sensations on her skin, like the weird tickling when some sort of liquid slid down her face. Boy, is this what they called sweat? No wonder people hated it; It smelled weird, it tasted weird, it was uncomfortable. She never wanted anything to do with it again.

Oh, and she heard that humming in the distance. ‘Ugh, _Toriel_ ’ she thought. For some reason, she held a certain kind of distaste towards the former queen. Maybe it was the fact that she ran away instead of fighting for what she believed in. Or maybe that she just let those children go off to their deaths. Or the fact that she tried to keep them there in the first place. All of her actions seemed a little selfish, no matter what universe. She opposed Asgore, but did nothing for it. She wanted the humans safe, but let them go off to their deaths. She wanted to give the children freedom, yet tried to keep them locked away. All of those combined, especially the wavering on what she actually wanted to do, left an awful taste in the girl’s mouth.

However, Sans seemed rather excited to meet her. He was going to meet his pal on the other side of the door. Her humming sounded just as sweet as her laughs to him.

At that point, the goat woman came around the corner, only to see a small, sweaty, disgruntled human and an out-of-breath (she never understood the breath thing. Like, where does the air even go? Wouldn’t it all come out the ribs anyway?), short skeleton.

“Oh dear, what are you two doing here? A human…well, from the lack of stripes I assume you are an adult, and a monster travelling together? I haven’t seen you before in the ruins Mr…?”

“Sans is fine.”

“And your name, miss?”

“Don’t have one.”

“But I thought humans always gave their offspring names?”

“Look, Toriel, we need to get through the ruins. I have some urgent business in hotland.” Sans squinted at her knowledge, even more suspicious at her knowledge of both names and places. The goat woman hadn’t introduced herself, but Sans recognized the voice. She didn’t seem to know the human either, which made it even more suspicious. How did she know about the lab? And hotland?

“But you are a human. You should stay here for your own good.”

“Look, I’m kind of in a hurry. And I’ve got urgent business with monster puberty. Pretty sure mom expelled me from my home for my own good. Need to run some tests. Need to collect some data. I have no time to stay here.” Sans’s eyes widened at that. She didn’t tell him anything about that! Monster puberty? He couldn’t get a good reading on her soul, so he couldn’t fully trust herl. And who has no name? That was odd in itself.

“Oh dear, monster puberty? But you aren’t wearing any stripes to indicate your youth! And you look human. Are you sure?”

“I’m older than most people alive, so I don’t feel comfortable wearing stripes. And yes, Toriel, I’m sure. No other reason for my mom to expel me. Anyway, got places to go. Got doors to exit through. All that stuff.” she brushed by Toriel, showing complete disinterest in the woman’s concern. Sans tried to get readings on her soul as she travelled through the house, somehow knowing the layout.

“At least take a coat. It is quite cold in snowdin.”

She sighed, but gave Toriel a nod. Toriel grabbed a brown coat with faux fur lining and gave it to the unnamed girl.

“Thank you Toriel. I hope this whole ordeal goes well!” ‘ _Or all of you will be dead._ ’ she thought, morbidly.

She put the coat on over her gray, long-sleeve v-neck shirt. She had sweat through the back of the shirt, but at least her jean capris hadn’t been affected by the ordeal. She looked down at her white and blue sneakers. They would have to do. She hoped her socks weren’t going to get wet. Every time a human talked about wet socks they described it as a detestable feeling.

Her and Sans went down the stairs and to the large stone door. “Well, Sans, this is the door to Snowdin. Want to help me push it open? It is quite large.”

He was breathing less heavy than before, but it was clear that not having his teleportation was taking quite a toll on him physically. “Sure thing. No _skin_ off my bones.” Toriel chuckled behind him as she watched them open the door. He recognized the laugh quite well. “hey, guess I’ll _rib_ ya again sometime soon?” he asked hopefully, pushing the door with his back.

She giggled “ _Tibia_ honest, I hope so too. It was nice to finally meet you.” They both laughed at that, the door finally opening. “it was _ice_ that I _goat_ to meet you too.” The two of them stepped out into the cold, Sans sending some finger guns to the goat women before they left and the door closed behind them, leaving Toriel alone once again, still giggling at the last puns Sans left her with.


	3. The Great Papyrus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paps get a new friend while Sans just gets frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.. I completed another (short lol) chapter. All my chapters are so short like damnnnn...  
> But anyway, hope you guys enjoy! And I know I'm going pretty fast but this story isn't really about exploring the underground or anything.  
> I'm actually not a fan of the 'but another person fell instead of Frisk' thing. Just telling you that this is not one of those.

The pair stepped into the perpetual cold that was Snowdin. ‘Cold’ may have been an understatement. It was freezing to the unnamed girl.

“This feels awful. I never thought it’d feel this awful,” she stated, continuing to trudge through the snow.

Nevertheless, she kept walking through the white powder, Sans silently following behind her.

“Anyway, I need to get to hotland ASAP. Need that machine to test my magic levels. If I can figure out how much they changed, I can better plot the graph that will indicate the exact moment of full magic transference.”

“Wait, the machine in the lab? Why should I let you use that?” he asked skeptically.

“Because I need it?” she answered, as though it should be obvious. he supposed that she wasn’t taking the fact that she was literally a stranger to him into account.

“If you haven’t noticed, i don’t know who the hell you are.”

 _’Oh dear, he sounds defensive. I forgot that he was so stubborn and protective._ she thought, still walking through the winterly land.

“How do I convince you to let me do tests?”

“Well, first, i’m not the one you have to convince. Second, you’d probably have to let Alph’ keep a copy of the data you’re recording. No use in letting you use the machine if she gets nothing out of it. And you might need to let your soul be checked.” he growled, clearly disgruntled but not giving up a chance to see the strange intruder’s soul.

“Huh, whatever. i just need the results. And my laptop! Damn, forgot mom still had that. Need access to a dimensional box so my mom can send me some stuff.”

“Send you… stuff? What?”

“I mean… the dimensional boxes just connect to the void, yes?”

“Uh… yeah?”

“Mom can move stuff in the void.”

 

“You said she was in the void, right?”

“Well… not exactly. You can think of it like that I guess.”

“What does that even mean? ‘Not exactly’? Really? That’s the only explanation you’re going to give?”

“Right now? Yeah. I don’t have time to explain here. I need the data before too long passes.”

Sans growled. He wasn’t fond of her attitude. She was being far too pushy about using the lab.

“Hey, that’s your house, right?” she asked Sans in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

“Yeah. Need to stop there to talk to my bro first. I’m sure you can wait for that.”

“Sure I guess,” she answered with a disgruntled tone. “I can always ask Papyrus if I can stay here.”

“No.”

“I’m still asking Papyrus.”

“I said no,” he growled quitely while entering the house. ‘The nuisance’ (as Sans now dubbed her) followed closely behind him, sly smirk painted on her face.

“SANS! YOU’RE HOME!”

“Yeah bro. Had a bit of… trouble on the way back.”

“TROUBLE?” he leaned out of the kitchen. He was wearing a frilly pink apron over top of his normal armor and scarf ensemble along with a chef hat that looked like it had seen better days.

“Yeah… trouble.”

“OH. WHO IS YOUR FRIEND?”

“I wouldn’t call her a friend…”

“Hi! You can call me…. V,” she interrupted Sans, extending her arm for a handshake. He raised his eyebrows. She hadn’t given him a name before. Then again, she paused. So he (correctly) assumed that she had made it up on the spot.

“NICE TO MEET YOU V! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” he enthusiastically yelled, shaking her hand with vigor.

“Oh hey Papyrus! I kind of a need a place to stay for an unknown amount of time! You think I could stay on the couch?”

“OF COURSE! ANY FRIEND OF SANS IS A FRIEND OF MINE… RIGHT?” he looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

“Of course you’re my friend, Papyrus! And thanks, I’ll just stay on the couch.”

 

While the conversation proceeded in a friendly manner, Sans just sighed and ran a tired hand over his face. Paps was too nice for his own good. This nuisance… ‘V’ or whatever… was squirming her way into his life and he didn’t like that.

“Well then, if you’ll excuse us Papyrus, Sans and I have to get to the lab!”

“IN HOTLAND?”

“Yeah, I have some business there!”

“OK THEN! BROTHER, PLEASE ESCORT OUR FRIEND WITHOUT FALLING ASLEEP ON THE WAY.”

Sans sighed deeply “Sure thing bro…”

They both exited the cozy house. Sans sighed again, grimacing at her once they closed the door.

“Sorry Sans, but this is important! Monster puberty of such a scale is no small matter.”

“Whatever, kid. Lets just go…”

With that, they quickly left for the river. Sans didn’t want to walk all the way to the lab, especially because it meant spending more time with V.


End file.
